A Dance with You
by Reishichi
Summary: [AU RyanxLire] Busy with his club activities, Ryan Woodguard almost forgot about the Junior-Senior Prom happening in two days. Truth to be told, he wasn't really interested in such things. That changed when he learned that his childhood friend and apparent crush, Lire Eryuell, who also has no interest in proms, has just confirmed to attend the said event.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Grand Chase and the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, obviously. They all belong to KOG Studios.

* * *

 **A Dance with You**

* * *

It was a quarter to six, and most of the students were already making their way home. The members of the Gardening Club were still inside their clubroom, discussing the tree-planting activity they wish to do before the school year ends. This was an old school tradition, and the vice-president of the club, Ryan Woodguard, was determined to make this year's activity a memorable one. He was really dedicated to the planning and organizing of the said activity, almost spending his entire day just thinking about it. This was important to him, considering the fact that this will be his last time planting trees with his clubmates. That's right; Ryan was a senior this year, and in a few months he'll be leaving his Alma Mater.

His clubmates often told him that they could still plant trees together even after he leaves for university, yet Ryan would just smile at them, telling them it won't be the same. No one could really understand how Ryan's mind works, yet they didn't let it bother them. In fact, they were just happy to have met such a passionate person. His love for nature, and how he dedicated his entire waking day in taking care of the environment was just admirable, enough to earn the respect of his peers.

The clock struck six and the club president finally adjourned the meeting. Everyone started fixing their things and left the clubroom one by one, leaving the club president, the secretary, and Ryan alone. The three decided to stay a bit longer. They wanted to discuss the draft of their proposal and other important things for the activity. Twenty minutes later, the three finally decided it was time to go home.

Before exiting the school garden, where the Gardening Club's clubroom was located, Ryan received a text message from Ronan, one of his close friends.

 **Ronan:** Yo! Still having your meeting?

 **Ryan:** Nope. We just finished.

 **Ronan:** About time! Lass and I have been waiting forever. You better treat us or we'll murder you.

 **Ryan:** I dun recall askin you two to wait for me

 **Ronan:** Yeah, yeah, we're here at the gym.

Ryan heaved a deep sigh, drawing the attention of his two clubmates. His club president nudged him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head in response. "Nothin', just my two idiotic friends tellin' me to go meet them at the gym."

"They're still here?"

"Yeah, well, that's the basketball team for ya," replied Ryan as he ran towards the gym while waving at his clubmates goodbye.

* * *

It was already half past six, yet the lights of the gymnasium were still lit. Yes, his two friends were definitely inside, playing basketball while waiting for him. Not that he asked them to.

As he entered the gym, his friends greeted him with a quick ball pass. Despite the lack of practice, Ryan was still able to catch the ball that was somehow aimed at his face.

"See? I told you he'll be able to catch it," said the silver-haired boy. "I won, Ronan."

"Whatever, dude," dismissed Ronan as he stretched his arm.

"Wait. Dun tell me ya made me come here for some silly bet of yours?" said Ryan. "Not cool, bro."

Ronan laughed, "No, of course not!"

"Yo, Ryan. Pass me the ball," said the silver-haired boy.

Ryan did what he was told and passed the ball. The silver-haired boy caught the ball like a pro and performed a three-point shot. The ball flew in the air and smoothly went through the ring. As expected of the basketball team's MVP, that was one hell of a shot.

Suddenly, a clapping sound was heard and the three boys turned towards the direction where it was coming from. They saw the school janitor sitting at the bench, apparently watching them. He then stood up and said, "Well, I suppose you guys don't mind me cleaning up this place before it gets super late, yes?"

Realizing it was already quarter to seven, the three apologized and hurriedly left the gym. The school janitor laughed and told them to go home safely.

* * *

While walking home, the silver-haired boy insisted getting his reward for winning over their small bet. He emerged victorious as the trio briefly stopped by a convenient store. With a triumphant smile, he ordered for an extra-large smoothie and a footlong.

"Geez, Lass," Ronan began, "you're such a glutton. Can't you wait til you get to your house?"

"A bet is a bet, Ronan," replied Lass while enjoying his snack.

Ryan just sighed. Some things just never change.

While walking, Ryan and Lass noticed that Ronan was casually checking his phone. Minutes later, a small curve crept in his face, provoking the two to tease him.

Lass chuckled as he placed his arm around Ronan's shoulder. He casually pried into his friend's phone and said, "What's this? Elesis is checking up on you?"

"Go away!" exclaimed Ronan as he shoved Lass away. It was funny how the blue-haired boy flustered so easily. The mere mention of the girl in question was enough to make him weak at the knees.

"Say, ya managed to ask her out this time, yeah?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I did. Thankfully, Sir Sieghart didn't object this time. It was so hard making him say yes."

"Dude, that sounded as if it's _him_ you asked out instead," laughed Lass. "Imagine Ronan entering the venue while escorting Sir Sieghart."

"Dude, let's not," Ryan laughed.

As if irritated, Ronan cleared his throat. "Enough about me. How about you, Ryan? Did you ask Lire out?"

Ryan was taken aback. Him? Asking Lire out? His childhood friend? But wait, what are they talking about? If he recalled correctly, Lire expressed no interest in such events. And if his memory serves him right, she said she wasn't going to attend this year; even if it's their last prom in high school.

"Ermm... I ain't gonna attend the prom," replied Ryan. "And even if I did, she wouldn't attend it."

"What do you mean she won't? I just heard from Elesis that she's going to attend. I think she was going to be one of the emcees," said Ronan.

Ryan was speechless. He wasn't sure if he had heard Ronan correctly. Did he just say Lire's attending the prom? How come she had never told him? Ryan felt his chest tightening. He tried to open his mouth and asked, "When? When did she confirm attendance?"

Ronan looked at him, puzzled. "I think she confirmed two days ago? I'm surprised you didn't know about this."

"Same," replied Ryan. It was apparent that his mood has dropped. His eyes wandered off in the distance, possibly trying to understand what he has just learned.

'She confirmed two days ago? She never told me about this,' he thought. 'Actually, she didn't really have to, now that I think about it. Just because we're childhood friends, doesn't mean she has to tell me everythin' about her life.'

Ryan paused. _Childhood friends_. Oh, how bittersweet those two words were to him. Yes, they were just childhood friends. Nothing more, nothing less. In the eyes of Lire, he was just a friend whom she had since childhood. A boy she grew up with, and slowly considered as a family as time passed by. He was just someone whom she could always ask for a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on. That's right-that was the reality of their relationship.

However, despite being aware of that, Ryan couldn't help himself but have feelings for her. He tried to suppress it; he really did. He never expressed it for fear of losing her. Yes, he'd prefer keeping her as a friend than losing her forever. It was a painful truth.

Ryan heaved a sigh. He couldn't deny that he was still hurt. "Well, that's news to me," he said jokingly.

Try as he might, he couldn't fool his friends. They've known him since elementary, as well as his apparent crush on his childhood friend.

"Don't let it get to you, bro," said Ronan. "I'm sure she just forgot to mention it. If I recall correctly, everything happened in a blink of an eye. Plus, the student council is pretty busy with the prom lately."

"Still, I find it odd she didn't tell you. I mean, you two are super close, right?" said Lass, "So close everyone mistakes you two as a couple."

Ronan was surprised by what Lass has just said. Seriously, sometimes this person just doesn't know how to read the situation. Before he could tell Lass to shut up, Lass spoke again, "Anyway, since Lire's attending, you'll be attending as well, right?"

Ryan looked at Lass, his expression was indiscernible.

"Oh yeah! You should totally attend, bro!" said Ronan with a grin painted on his face. "You wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to be her prom date, would you?"

Lire. Prom date. That's right! If she's attending the prom, she'd need a date. Maybe he could ask her to be his date. It's a win-win situation!

"That is if she still doesn't have one," said Lass, interrupting Ryan in his thought. He said it so bluntly that Ronan wanted to beat him to death.

What Lass just said hit Ryan _hard_. So hard, it was as if someone had punched him right in his face. Ryan stood in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes fixed on the ground. He didn't say anything, nor did he move. He just stood there, probably for five whole minutes.

Worried, Ronan tried to comfort him by patting his shoulder and said, "Well, we don't really know about that for sure. Maybe you could go ask her about it tomorrow?"

Ryan didn't respond. The three of them continued walking until they've reached his house. Ronan gave him another pat on the shoulder and told him to cheer up. He looked at him and simply nodded.

"See ya tomorrow, bro." His friends said as they made their way to their respective homes.

Ryan took a deep breath before entering the house. He was greeted by his older sister, Lian, who was waiting for him at the dining room. After eating dinner, Ryan headed to his room. He lay down on his bed and gently closed his eyes. Seconds later, he opened them again and sighed. This was bad. All he could think about was Lire, the prom, and her possible date, who could be anyone. Maybe her date is actually non-existent as of now. Maybe...

He sighed again. 'This will be a long night,' he thought.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yay! You just finished reading chapter 1! The chapter 1 that I started editing on 4/25/17 and finished two days later. Yes, I know this chapter is short and I write slowly. I'm no pro, okay? *cries* Still, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this fanfic! Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought about this~ Okay? Yeah! On to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Grand Chase and the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, obviously. They all belong to KOG Studios.

* * *

It was a fine, chilly morning. Albeit the sun still hasn't risen, one could already hear the birds chirping their cheerful morning tune. Being the early bird that she was, Lian was already in the kitchen, preparing for breakfast while humming her favorite song. This had been her daily routine ever since she was a teenager herself. Since their parents were always away for work, it became Lian's responsibility to look after her younger brother.

Taking care of a teenage boy while being sick herself, some would think it was torture to the frail, young lady. However, if Lian were to be asked, she'd think otherwise. Sure, taking care of Ryan alone could be hard sometimes, but that doesn't mean it made her life a living hell. Lian wouldn't deny that there were times when Ryan made her worry to death, albeit not intentionally. But what else could she do? Ryan was a growing boy, and boys need to be rowdy sometimes.

Fortunately for her, Ryan wasn't insensitive. In fact, he was an understanding and thoughtful younger brother. When Lian's condition worsened, Ryan promised that from that day on, he'll stay away from any forms of trouble. And that he did. He was determined not to cause any more worries for his sister, to the point of denying or hiding any pain he felt-be it physically or emotionally.

* * *

Ryan just woke up with a slight headache. The things he learned from yesterday made sleeping a bit difficult. He wasn't sure when exactly did he fall asleep. All he knew was that he lacked sleep and felt groggy. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized that it was already half past five. He stared at the alarm clock for a minute while contemplating whether he sleeps some more or not. Ryan groaned. He forced himself up and shuffled his way downstairs, heading to the kitchen. There he saw Lian, making a stack of hotcakes.

"Mornin'," greeted Ryan. "Need help?"

Lian turned around, surprised. "Oh! Good morning, Ryan," she smiled. "And it's okay. I'm already done."

Lian placed two plates of hotcakes on the table and gestured Ryan to take a seat. She then went to get a glass from the cupboard and poured fresh milk in it. She placed the glass of milk next to Ryan and sat opposite him. "You're quite early today," she began.

"Yeah, seems like it."

Lian looked at his face and noticed the dark circles under his piercing emerald eyes. "Had trouble sleeping last night?"

Ryan didn't say a word. He was trying his best not to recall the cause of his "lack of sleep", yet his sister made it too difficult for him to do so. Oh, how he hated his sister's inquisitive side.

"Ryan? Did something bad happen? What's bothering you?" asked Lian with a sweet, motherly voice.

"These hotcakes are delicious, sis!" exclaimed Ryan. "Oh! Could ya pass me the maple syrup, please?"

Lian frowned. "You're not answering my questions, Ryan," she reproached.

The boy looked away. It was no use. Even if he insisted that nothing was bothering him, she wouldn't be convinced and would find a way to make him spill the beans. Ryan won't let the latter happen, though. He had done it countless of times before and he was sure he could do it again. Avoiding his sister's gaze, he reached for his glass of milk and took a sip.

"It's about a girl, isn't it?" said Lian with a playful smile on her face.

Ryan choked, coughed, and quickly covered his mouth. He looked at his sister, who in turn was chuckling. His face was as red as a tomato and Lian found it hilarious. He was definitely caught off-guard. Of all things to guess, she started with that one?

"My, so it is about a girl!" laughed Lian.

Ryan heaved a sigh of defeat. 'I should've slept some more.'

"So, what seem to be the problem?" asked Lian, eyes sparkling with interest.

Hesitantly, Ryan answered, "There's a prom at school tomorrow. I actually had no plans attendin' it coz I thought the person I wanted to ask out wasn't gonna attend too. Turns out she confirmed attendance just three days ago. Now, I ain't sure if she already got a date or what."

Lian stared at her little brother; a smile was forming on her lovely face. Her younger brother was just so adorable! She shook her head. No, she shouldn't be taking light of the situation, especially when Ryan was experiencing a slight heartbreak! As his older sister, she should cheer him up!

She ruffled his hair and said, "Well, it's just as you said. You're not sure if Lire already has a date or not. Why don't you go try and ask her about it? Who knows, she might be waiting for you to ask her out instead!~"

"I suppose that's tru-" Ryan's eyes widen upon realizing what he had just heard. "Wait, what? S-sis?! H-h-how did Lire's name got involved in this conversation?!"

"Oh please, Ryan," giggled Lian. "I know the only girl you've ever liked is Lire."

"W-what?!"

"Anyway, just ask her. You won't lose anything by asking." Lian stood up from her seat and went to get some water.

Ryan was speechless. How could his sister have known about Lire? Wait, no... He shouldn't be worrying about that right now. What he really wanted to know at that moment was if Lire did or didn't have a date yet. Maybe his sister was right. Maybe he should ask Lire about it. Asking a question shouldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

It was a quarter after six and the sky gave a soothing, blue glow. Ryan looked up and noticed that the moon was still visible. It was a beautiful sight; simply breath-taking. But nothing was more beautiful and breath-taking than the person he just caught sight of.

This person was beautiful as always. Her smile was captivating. Her laugh was music to his ears. He loved how her hair reminded him of the summer sun, and how her eyes looked as if they're full of life, like that of a flourishing forest. Unconsciously, he called out her name.

"Lire!"

The mere mention of her name increased the beating of his heart. There were butterflies in his stomach, and he felt his face heating up. The girl in question turned around, their emerald eyes meeting each other. Ryan blushed. Her eyes were so bright and enchanting. It didn't do him any good when she smiled and let his name slip from her rosy lips. "Good morning, Ryan!"

"Mornin'!"

"It's a miracle to see you early this morning. You're usually running late," said Lire, giggling.

"That's not true," protested Ryan. "That only happened, like... a few times, I suppose."

"Sure~ Whatever you say," laughed Lire.

The two of them continued their banter until they arrived at school. It's been a while since the two of them walked to school together. Ever since Lire became part of the Student Council, she slowly became busy herself. She would always be at the Student Council office, hang out with the members, and also go home with them. Ryan could only see her during lunch break, yet rarely on her own. It didn't do any good when he learned they weren't in the same class for their senior year. Still, the friendship was still there. They weren't childhood friends for nothing.

"Say, I heard you're attending the prom," Ryan began. "That true?"

Lire was surprised, and looked a bit confused. "Yes. Wait, I never told you?"

Ryan's heart sank a bit. "Yeah, ya didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" replied Lire. "I thought I did. I guess I was so busy with the preparations that I forgot to actually tell you about it."

"Preparations?"

"Yes. Arme and I were in charge of the planning. I thought that was only going to be my task, but I was wrong. Rin refused to be alone as an emcee and asked for a partner. Unfortunately, no one was willing to take the task. When they asked me to do it, I couldn't reject them... so yeah, that happened."

"I see," Ryan replied as if he didn't know about that.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan."

Ryan was taken aback. He looked at her and then laughed, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything bad."

"You're not angry?" asked Lire.

"Why should I be?" asked Ryan back.

"I suppose you're right."

There was a brief silence between them, only to be cut short when Lire asked, "Are you going to attend the prom, Ryan?"

Ryan looked at her, surprised by her question. If Lire was attending, he would too, wouldn't he? After all, he wouldn't dare miss a chance to dance with her. What if she has a date though? He supposed that doesn't matter. He could still dance with her even if she already has a date.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Really? That's good to know!" exclaimed Lire. For some reason, Lire looked relieved.

Ryan inhaled and then exhaled. He just remembered what his sister had told him earlier that morning. He needed to ask her; he wanted to know. It was now or never.

"Say, Lire," he began, "do ya... perhaps... already have... a date for the prom?"

"A date?" she clarified. Ryan simply nodded in response.

"Well... to be honest, I was too busy with the preparations that I wasn't able to entertain those who asked me out," Lire replied shyly.

"I see..."

There was another moment of silence between the two childhood friends. At that time, they were already on the third floor, where their respective classrooms were located. Before Lire could say "See you later" and enter her classroom, Ryan finally mustered the courage to ask her the real question he'd been trying to get out of his mouth.

"Lire, will you be-"

Before Ryan could finish his sentence, a girl called out for Lire's name. The two turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Arme, who was running towards their direction. She told Lire that they were needed at the Faculty room and that it was urgent. Lire nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I have to go," said Lire. "Let's continue our conversation later, okay?"

"Sure," replied Ryan.

Ryan watched as the two girls run towards the Faculty room. When they disappeared from his line of sight, he heaved a sigh. In the end, he wasn't able to ask her out.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ryan, together with his friends, was at their usual spot at the cafeteria. After learning about his failed attempt to ask Lire out to the prom, his friends urged him to try it again. Albeit he was a bit hesitant at first, Ryan later found himself determined to look for an opportunity. Sadly, it was hard to come by. Every time he saw Lire, she was either with the Student Council members or with a guy asking her out to the prom.

When the classes were over, Ryan decided to try again. He went to her class section, hoping that he could talk to her before she left for more Student Council work. On his way, he had noticed that there were a lot of students blocking the doorway to Lire's class section. He could hear girls squealing like fangirls and boys cheering for someone. Curious, Ryan and his friends went to check what was happening.

Despite not having a clear view of the scene, Ryan finally figured out what was happening. Someone was asking someone out to the prom. Ryan would've left if he hadn't heard who those people where. His heart began beating fast. Did he hear that correctly? Zero Zephyrum was asking Lire Eryuell out to the prom? He had to see this. He needed to know how this will turn out!

Zero stood confidently in front of Lire. He had a smile on his face which didn't scream smugness or the like. Instead, he just seemed happy that he finally had the opportunity to be able to talk to Lire, and possibly, become her prom date. He cleared his throat as he began to show Lire the message written on the placard that he had brought along with him.

After showing her the message, everyone patiently waited for her response. Zero waited for a sweet 'yes', while Ryan waited for a resounding 'no'. Ryan was ecstatic when he had heard Lire say "I'm sorry." It wasn't what he was expecting, but it made him happy nonetheless. He was really happy until he had heard Lire's complete sentence.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a date."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that the game closed down years ago, and some of its fans might have already moved on. However, that doesn't stop me from wanting to finish this story, especially since I started this fanfic during the glory days of the said game. Yes, this is an old fic that I never finished until now. Anyway, if you're reading this, I'd like you to know that I am utterly grateful to you~ I hope you liked the story! Now, let's proceed to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grand Chase and the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, obviously. They all belong to KOG Studios.

* * *

'So, Lire already got a prom date,' thought Ryan. 'Ain't no big deal…'

Ryan lied; it was a big deal. Well, for him at least.

'Just coz she has a prom date now, doesn't mean I can't have a dance with her. A dance would be enough.'

Ryan lied; he wanted more than just a dance with her. He wanted to be her prom date.

'It's just a date. It ain't the end of the world.'

Ryan lied; he felt as if his world was already ending at that moment.

Ryan forcefully stabbed his steak with a fork, scaring his friends and other students who sat near him at the school cafeteria. Why was he so worked up over this? This wasn't like him at all. He had seen Lire interact with male students countless of times before. He had seen her write a love letter to a guy before. He had heard her talk fondly about a guy before. He had even helped her buy ingredients she needed to make a chocolate for Valentine's Day before. For years he had been friends with Lire, never did he feel so much jealousy in his heart. So he asked himself, 'Why now?'

Ronan and Lass exchanged a worried look. Their friend looked empty, and they weren't used to seeing him like that. They tried talking to him, but he just won't say a word. They got nothing; not even a simple nod or glare. He had been like that since yesterday when they learned that Lire already had a date for the prom.

Ryan remained quiet the entire time until he heard a familiar voice calling his name. His heart skipped a beat. It knew who the owner of that voice was, and Ryan wished it didn't. Hesitantly, Ryan turned around to face the person who just called him. It was Lire, and she was smiling at him, like always.

"Lire," Ryan finally spoke. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just remembered that our conversation was cut short yesterday. You were asking me about something, right? What was it about?" she asked, still smiling at him.

Oh, how he loved that smile. It always brightened up his day whenever he saw it. Yet for some reason, today was different. Today, it made his heart ache so much instead.

Lire waited for Ryan to speak. She seemed to be eager to hear his question. Too bad for her, Ryan didn't see the point of asking her that question anymore.

"It's nothin'. Please forget 'bout it," said Ryan while avoiding eye contact.

Lire frowned. From what Ronan and Lass could see, she looked very disappointed. It was as if she was expecting something, yet failed to hear it.

"Oh! I see," said Lire with a smile that looked different from her usual. "Well, if you say so."

Ryan didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway?

"I'll see you guys later then!" said Lire before leaving.

"'Later'… I wonder 'bout that…," mumbled Ryan with a voice that slightly hinted hurt and regret.

* * *

Classes ended early that day and club activities were suspended in order to give the juniors and seniors time to prepare themselves for the prom night. Most of the female students have already left school, while some of the male students decided to visit the nearest arcade center first before going home. Their reason: it was still early to go home and prepare. After all, they didn't need to spend too much time worrying about their hair, and they didn't need make-up either.

Ryan, on the other hand, was already at home. Not sure what to do with the event later that evening, he decided to spend his time in their garden, tending the various plants he and his sister grew there together.

Gardening had always been one of the things that made Ryan feel calm and at peace. It was definitely one of the activities he enjoyed doing the most. It seemed to be working well for him as he lost track of the time until his sister appeared, reminding him of the event he didn't want to think about. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go. Half of him didn't want to go and see his childhood friend with someone else. The other half wanted him to still give the prom a go. While debating over this matter with himself, he suddenly realized something—he didn't have anything to wear for the prom. Just as he thought he finally had an excuse not to attend, he was proven wrong when his sister told him she had already dealt with that problem. Ryan was clearly taken aback, yet his sister only told him to go and prepare already, much to his chagrin.

Ryan headed to his room and saw a suit neatly placed on his bed. Albeit he had informed his sister about the prom last minute, Ryan was surprised to know that she was able to prepare something for him. Taking a closer look at the suit on his bed, he realized how she was able to do this feat. The suit was actually their father's. It was one of the dozens of suits their father had bought yet never got time to wear because of work. Ryan stared at it and let out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't like the suit. Truth to be told, he and his father share the same taste in clothing. Then what was wrong? Well, he can't quite point it out, to be honest.

Still staring at the suit, he was eventually shaken up when his phone went off. Reaching for his phone, he clicked his tongue when he saw who texted him. Hesitantly, he opened the text message and saw a picture attached with a caption saying, "Ain't fun without you."

Ryan groaned. They sure had the guts taking a picture and sending a message to him. Minutes later, another text message arrived and it also had a picture attached. Ryan opened it and saw his best friends standing like soldiers while pointing at the huge signboard above them. The signboard read, "Gaia's Garden".

Ryan looked at the picture with an eyebrow raised. Puzzled, he promptly typed a reply to his friend.

Ryan: Wait a sec there. What are ya guys doin there?

Lass: lmao for the prom ofc

Ryan: what?

Lass: this was the agreed venue. ya didn't know?

Ryan: won't ask if I knew.

Lass: haha well, come on here quick.

Lass: wait, check this out

Another picture was sent. It was a picture of a garden with various nocturnal plants. The caption read, "This place needs its forest king."

Ryan shook his head while trying to suppress a laugh. He totally felt the need to punch his friends on the guts. He looked at the picture again, admiring the magnificent garden. His interest piqued, he now had a reason to attend the prom. And so, Ryan prepared himself and hurriedly made his way to the venue. He looked at his wrist watch and smiled, 'Still got myself some time. That's good.'

* * *

Upon arriving at the venue, Ryan can't help but be amazed by the beauty of the venue's huge garden. At the entrance, Ryan was greeted by gorgeous Four O'Clocks of various colors. He saw a bunch of red, yellow, pink, blue and white ones planted as hedges for the promenade walk. He loved the fact that you can smell the flowers' outstanding fragrance as you walk down the path towards the function hall.

Being there felt like a dream for Ryan. He didn't care if he looked like a fool while enjoying the nature around him. He didn't care if he looked weird grinning ear to ear due to extreme happiness. He didn't care if someone laughed at him for being a nerd when it comes to plants. He loved the place and that's all it mattered to him.

'The forest king has arrived!' he thought.

Ryan snapped out of his reverie when he heard two male voices calling out his name. He turned towards them, a bit upset that his moment was interrupted.

"I almost thought you won't come! You had me worried over there," said his blue-haired friend who obviously looked relieved. Ronan looked like a perfect gentleman, Ryan noted. Ronan wore a tailored white suit with not a simple crease or speck of dust on them. Underneath lay a black shirt and a tie that matched the color of his hair and vivid eyes. He also sported smart shoes polished to the point where you could see your reflection on them.

"You worried for nothing. I told you he'd come as soon as he knew where the venue was," laughed the silver-haired boy who stood beside Ronan. Lass looked super cool in his black suit and blue shirt. And just like when wearing their school uniform, Lass didn't bother wearing a tie.

"Yeah, he sure did," nodded Ronan. "Now, this place has its forest king. And I must say, you sure are playing the role. I mean, just look at you, dude!"

Ryan stood straight, suddenly feeling conscious of himself. He was wearing a beige suit and underneath was a white shirt and a checkered green tie. His hair was neatly combed. It was a bit strange seeing him without his usual spiky hair, but one would have to admit that he looked really charming.

"Woah! Is that you, Ryan?" The president of the Gardening Club was just passing by when the trio have caught her attention. "You look really great! I almost didn't recognize you!"

Embarrassed, Ryan scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Pres. That aside though, ya look stunning yourself!"

The president of the Gardening Club giggled and thanked her vice-president before heading inside the function hall. The trio eventually followed after her.

* * *

Entering the function hall, you could hear the music playing accompanied by the chatter and laughter of the students who were already inside. While some of the students, especially the seniors, were busy taking selfies or group pictures with their friends, some were already hogging the fruit punch. There were some students who were busy reapplying make-up. And there were also some students who kept walking around the lounge area.

The trio was guided by an usher to their designated table which was conveniently next to the buffet table. The boys groaned as the aroma coming from the buffet table made their mouth water. As Ryan took a seat, however, he can't help but marvel at the venue's décor. The hall looked magnificent thanks to the motif of violet, white, and gold. The tables were neatly placed at both sides, making the center serve as the main dance floor. There was also a stage that would probably be used for the opening ceremony, as well as the crowning of the Prom King and Queen. But what made the venue look completely breathtaking, in Ryan's opinion, was the fact that one could see the garden's beauty thanks to the glass windows.

When everyone was in the venue, the Turn-Over Ceremony was held. This signaled the start of the event. The seniors from the Student Council stood at the center of the dance floor and recited something important that Ryan didn't really bother listening to. After the speech from the senior officers, the outgoing President of the Student Council handed a huge key that was meant to represent the Key of Responsibility to the juniors. The incoming Student Council President stepped forward and accepted the Key. She then proceeded to recite the Acceptance Speech.

Ryan can't help but feel bored while watching the whole Turn-Over Ceremony. He yawned as he watched a representative from the senior class light a torch and pass it on to a representative of the juniors. Drowsiness finally left Ryan when he saw his childhood friend made her way to the dance floor. She looked really beautiful in her lime ball gown. It was as if Ryan was looking at a royal princess. He then noticed that she was holding a flower.

Ronan nudged him as all students were asked to proceed to the dance floor and form a circle. The students were meant to exchange flowers and candles. The female juniors pinned flowers to the male seniors, who in turn gave them candle, while the female seniors gave candles to the male juniors, who in turn gave them flowers. When the whole exchange was finished, the students returned to their seats by pairs.

When everyone was seated, the emcees finally took over and announced dinner, much to the celebration of Ryan and Lass. After having their share from the buffet table, the three boys happily ate their dinner. Half an hour later, when most of the students were already done eating, the emcees finally announced the start of the cotillion dance.

Everyone took out their cameras and phones and readied to record the presentation. As the participants of the cotillion made their way to the center of the dance floor, every student squealed and cheered for their classmates and upperclassmen, making the venue really noisy. It didn't help that most of the girls squealing were fangirls of the Basketball team's MVP. That's right; Lass participated in the cotillion dance, much to the surprise of his friends.

After the cotillion dance, the other students were now allowed to go to the dance floor. This was the so-called "First Dance" and most of the students were dancing with their "date". Ryan groaned as soon as he saw his two best friends stood up and made their way to the ladies' table. He watched as Ronan carefully took Elesis' hand and escorted her to the center of the dance floor. They were followed by Lass and Arme, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. While watching his friends dance, he eventually found himself looking for a certain girl in a lime ball gown.

'I really wonder who that lucky guy is…' thought Ryan as he took a sip from his fruit punch.

* * *

A/N: And here I thought I'd never finish this chapter. I honestly had a hard time writing this chapter because I was so worried about the transition, descriptions and all that. I think it took me a week before finally making the final revision that I'm happy with. I know most, if not all, know how a prom goes. The way I'm describing the events were based on how the prom from my school took place. So if it sounded different, that's the reason why. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. I would love to hear what you thought about this so reviews are highly appreciated! And now, let's get on to the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Grand Chase and the characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, obviously. They all belong to KOG Studios.

* * *

Half an hour had already passed since everyone went to the dance floor for the "First Dance". While some had decided to retreat back to their seats and rest thanks to their high heels, there were many couples that continued dancing and showed no signs of taking a short break any time soon, much to the chagrin of a certain orange-haired boy. He noted how everyone was having an enjoyable evening; all but him.

Despite looking so calm and poised, Ryan wasn't exactly having the time of his life. He had been all alone at the table the entire time while his best friends danced with their dates. One may not notice it immediately, but he actually groaned whenever a new song played as soon as the previous one ended.

Drinking his fifth glass of fruit punch, Ryan continued surveying the dance floor in hopes to catch a glimpse of the _supposed date_ of a certain blonde in lime ball gown. However, for the last forty minutes, Lire hasn't joined the dance floor with anyone. This alone confused Ryan and made him even more curious.

' _Maybe she's just busy being the emcee,'_ Ryan thought to console himself. Unfortunately, it didn't really work especially after seeing Rin dancing with Asin, a classmate of his. With the way she laughed and smiled, there surely wasn't any sign from Rin that she was stressed out being one of the emcees.

He paused for a minute and contemplated, ' _Is it right for me to be actin' this way?_ '

Ryan took a sip from his drink, ' _...Nah, definitely not, Ryan. Ya two are just childhood friends. Besides, assuming ya finally met her date, then what?_ '

He stopped with his pondering when he saw Lire with her peers laughing and enjoying the evening. He emptied his drink and then sighed; he should really stop stressing himself over this petty thing. He stood from his seat and decided to head to the gardens instead. That was his plan in the first place, wasn't it? But before he could leave the function hall, a familiar voice called out for his name.

"Vice-pres!" Flora, a member of the Gardening Club, waved enthusiastically at him.

"Flora, what's up?" He asked his junior. She looked really ecstatic which actually surprised him. She was always seen wearing a smile, and Ryan never thought that it was possible for her to be even happier than her usual.

"Vice-pres, you should go dance with us!" the girl exclaimed. "The others are going to request for a remix song."

Ryan raised one eyebrow and asked, "Remix song? Like those played in clubs?"

"Yes!" Flora replied with glee.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Aw come on, vice-pres! It'll be fun!" Flora insisted. "Pleaseeeee?"

Just then, two more girls from the Gardening Club appeared and then some of the boys. They all came just to persuade Ryan to join them on the dance floor.

"Vice-pres, let's make this night memorable! Let's all dance together, okay?"

Ryan declined so many times but his underclassmen were very insistent. They kept on asking him to join them as if he wasn't already on his knees pleading them to leave him in peace. "Guys, please, just lemme go see the garden-"

As the remix song played on the background, the group of underclassmen dragged Ryan to the center of the dance floor. If you didn't know how playful the Gardening Club members were, you'd think they were bullying someone. In Ryan's case though, it felt as if he'd been caught for the Jail Booth again.

Standing at the center of the dance floor with his clubmates, Ryan quietly watched them laughing and dancing at the same time. A small curve then formed on his lips, making him remember how much he'll miss these people once he leaves for university. A few more seconds of the music playing, and he eventually found himself tapping his foot to the beat of the song. ' _The DJ sure is killin' it,'_ he thought.

More and more students started going to the dance floor either to join in the dancing or watch some students trying to impress the crowd by breakdancing. Ryan began to wonder just how many glasses of fruit punch did these students consume to be this hyper.

Eventually, some juniors and seniors started a dance-off. Amy, the president of the Dance Club, didn't dare miss this opportunity to show-off her own dance moves. Despite being swept away by Amy, those who participated seemed to be really enjoying themselves.

When the next track was played, members of the Dance Club joined their president and somehow started a flash mob. Everyone was really well-coordinated.

" _As expected of Miss Amy."_ Ryan heard someone say. " _She's so the life of the party."_

Ryan had to agree, especially when the Dance Club President herself started inviting everyone to follow her. She made sure to do simple dance steps so they could follow easily. If you were there, it would feel as if you're playing a _Just Dance_ game.

* * *

While everyone was having a blast, Ryan decided to go back to his seat as he was tired from all the dancing that transpired. On his way back to their table, he caught his childhood friend looking at him. Almost instantly, he gave her a smile to which she returned with a short wave. As he was about to awkwardly wave back, he noticed that Lire was walking towards him. He felt his heart beating faster than usual and his face burning up. What should he say to her? Should he ask if she actually had a date? Wait, wouldn't that be a bit rude? His train of thoughts were interrupted when Lire was already standing a few inches away from him.

"Hey, Ryan. Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah. Totally," he answered briefly. He kind of winced as he realized how off his answer was so he decided to ask her the same question.

"Hmmm, I guess I am… in a way," Lire chuckled.

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"Well, being the emcee is fun and all, but I haven't had the chance to dance with anyone."

"How come? Didn't ya have a date?"

Before Lire could say something, Mari, a Student Council member, interrupted their conversation. "Sorry, Ryan. May I borrow Lire for a moment? It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen."

"Oh, sure! No worries," replied Ryan. He turned to Lire and asked, "We can just talk later, right?"

"Y-yeah! Let's talk later," Lire flushed.

Ryan watched as the two girls made their way to the stage. He sighed. Why is it every time he was having a decent conversation with Lire, someone or something just happens to interrupt them?

* * *

Back at the table, Ronan and Lass were looking at their best friend with a mischievous smirk on their faces. They just saw Ryan together with his long-time crush and wondered if he already mustered the courage to ask her for a dance. As Ryan approached the table, the two boys started teasing him.

"So, how did it go, lover boy?" Ronan smirked.

Ryan raised one of his eyebrows. "What are ya on about?"

"Weren't you talking to Lire just now?" asked Ronan.

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" Ronan smirked again. "Did you ask her for a dance?"

Ryan was unresponsive.

Lass laughed, "Oof, don't tell us she rejected-"

Ryan glared at Lass. "No, she didn't…" Ryan sighed before continuing, "Because I haven't asked her for a dance yet. There, I said it. Happy?"

The two boys exchanged looks and then stared at Ryan who looked a bit irritated. The silver-haired boy gave Ryan a pat on his back and said something that was unusual for him to say, "Don't worry too much about that, Ryan. The night is still young and you still got lots of chances."

Surprising as it may sound, Ronan completely agreed with what his friend had said. "Lass' right. Why don't you go ask her if you still haven't. There's nothing to lose, you know."

"I know. I'll ask her once the announcement is over," Ryan slouched.

"Announcement?" asked the puzzled boys. Their query was answered when the music died down.

"May we request everyone to please gather around the stage as we announce this school year's Prom King and Queen!" Rin started.

In an instant, everyone stopped dancing and approached the center stage to witness the most awaited part of the program.

"The juniors and seniors had casted their votes. The question now is… Will your chosen candidate bring home the crown tonight? Let us find out!" Lire exclaimed.

The venue was filled with the sound of applauses and squeals from the crowd, especially from the ladies as the candidates were mentioned one by one.

The cheering became louder as the two emcees opened the envelope containing the names of the winners. There was so much hype in the air as everyone tried to guess who will be crowned Prom King and Queen for that year. Every student who attended were utterly thrilled to hear the results of the voting they did during dinner, especially since there were a lot of good candidates to consider.

Ryan stood quietly at the corner with his friends as the emcees tried to build up suspense among the crowd. Even from afar, he could make out the features of Lire and he noted how the spotlight made her look lovelier. The smile on her face told him that she was indeed having fun.

His mind continued to wander off as the crowd began shouting the names of those whom they believed to be the new Prom King and Queen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Rin with such enthusiasm and energy, "the crowd has spoken! Our new Prom King is none other than…"

"Dio Burning Canyon!" the two emcees announced together.

Everyone clapped as Dio made his way to the center of the stage to receive his Crown and Sash. Albeit some students thought the Basketball MVP would be the Prom King, it was a bit of a no-brainer that Dio would be the one to win the title, especially with how he carried himself.

"Suits him perfectly if you ask me," commented Lass. His arms were crossed which made his words ironic.

"You sounded disappointed, Lass," teased Ronan.

"Ha-ha, didn't know you're aspiring to be a comedian, Ronan," deadpanned Lass.

Ryan remained quiet while the two bantered. He continued observing Lire who was now giving hints about the new Prom Queen.

"And now for the moment we've all been waiting for…!" said Lire addressed to the crowd, "Our new Prom Queen is…"

"Ley von Crimson River!" the two said as they clapped their hands together.

Ley smiled confidently as she walked towards the center stage. Being the gentleman that he was, Dio went to help his queen come up on stage. As she received her Crown, Sash, and Bouquet, she cannot help but wave her hand like a beauty queen.

The Prom King and Queen stood side by side while the event photographers took their photo. Meanwhile, the crowd started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", much to Dio and Ley's embarrassment. It can't be helped since they were a popular couple in their batch.

After their crowning, the two began their "Royal Dance". Once they finished dancing to the song dedicated to them, the rest of the crowd resumed to their own dancing.

Deep breath, fists clenched, and head held up high, Ryan finally made his way to the podium where Lire stood with Rin and the rest of the Student Council members.

* * *

Seeing how the Student Council members were having their own moment, Ryan felt a bit awkward and hesitated to come any nearer. He didn't know what to say nor do that wouldn't be considered as rude so he told himself, "I'll just come back later..."

As he was about to back out, Mari noticed him and acknowledged his presence to the group. "Hey, Ryan! Are you here to fetch Lire?" asked Mari innocently.

The orange-haired boy jolted as he heard his name being called. He turned to meet Mari and the entire Student Council who were all staring at him. He felt his face burning up and it only got worse by the minute. The bespectacled girl cleared her throat and asked him once more, "Ryan, are you listening?"

"Oh! S-Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," replied Ryan, the shakiness of his voice was very apparent.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't interrupting us," Mari assured him. "Actually, I was the one who interrupted you and Lire earlier. But it's okay now, she's all yours!" Mari smiled as she gently pushed Lire towards him.

The female Student Council members squealed and started teasing the girl in question. Lire, on the other hand, just remained quiet, as if already used to this kind of treatment by her peers. Thankfully, Arme was there to prevent the other members from making a scene and further embarrassing Ryan. "Okay, that's enough. Back to work, people," said Arme as she gestured the others to leave the two alone.

Lire sighed. "I'm so sorry about that, they just love teasing people. I often become their victim you see," she explained as she led Ryan somewhere less crowded so they could talk in peace.

"Ah, sounds troublesome," the boy replied. He was actually a blushing mess at that moment. He didn't expect things to progress that fast. He started feeling his self-confidence waver by the second.

"At times it is," Lire chuckled. "But I'm used to it. They're good people, and I will really miss them once we graduate."

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean," Ryan nodded.

As they exited the function hall, they found themselves at the veranda, giving them a nicer view of the venue's infamous garden. To their left, they spotted an empty bench where they decided to sit down and continue their conversation.

"By the way, who's your date?" Lire asked almost enthusiastically.

Ryan stared at her, surprised by the question. He didn't know where she got the idea that he had a date, although it would be a plausible assumption considering that he attended the prom. He shook his head and quickly denied it, "What? No! I don't have any! I'm not sure where ya got the idea, though."

"Ah! Well, I just assumed you did..." she explained. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. No harm done," Ryan smiled. "Well, what about ya? I heard ya had one."

The girl looked at him, completely puzzled by what she was asked about. Ryan noticed how her face started to redden. "Who told you that?" she asked.

Ryan slightly frowned. ' _So she did have a date…'_ he thought. "No one. We just overheard ya sayin' ya had one when Zero asked ya out."

Lire was quiet.

"Well, who is it?" asked Ryan, while trying to sound interested and optimistic. ' _Wait, do I really want to know?'_ he thought.

"The truth is…" she began. "I lied."

Ryan was slightly taken aback. What does she mean she lied? She lied about having a date? But why? Why would she do that? "Ya lied?"

"Yes. I don't really have a date," she replied almost hesitantly. Ryan quickly noticed how embarrassed she was after admitting that to him.

"Eh? What do ya mean?"

"I told the boys that asked me out that I had one, even though I didn't really had one."

"Why?"

Lire did not respond immediately. She was quiet for a minute and avoided looking at him. Ryan wondered if she was struggling to tell him the truth. He can't understand why, but he wouldn't want to force an answer out of her. "Lire… It's fine if ya didn't want to-"

"Because I was waiting," she finally said.

Ryan looked at her completely perplexed by her answer. "Waiting?"

"Yes. I was waiting for _him_ to ask me out," Lire answered. "Sadly, he never did."

Ryan was confused. Who was it that Lire was waiting for? He wanted to ask her that, but for some reason, his heart started to ache.

"To be honest with you, I'm kinda angry at him. But I realized that I don't have the right to be," she laughed.

He remained quiet. He didn't know what to say at times like this. Sure, he was her childhood friend. Yet there are things he didn't really know about her. He never knew that Lire actually had someone she liked. She never told him. And he never asked.

Lire looked at Ryan, pouting. "Geez, Ryan. Why are you so dense? You're too Nature-loving that you're slowly turning into a complete rock!" she said in almost a reproachful tone. "Seriously! I can't believe you!"

She laughed, yet she wasn't able to hide a disappointed look in her face. All of a sudden, something shiny trailed down her cheeks. She was crying and she hoped Ryan didn't see that. Unfortunately for her, he did. And he didn't like what he saw. Ryan quickly cupped her face with his firm hands and asked, "Lire, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she cried.

"W-what?" Ryan was really confused. He knew Lire was really hurt, but it was unlike her to call him names, let alone calling him an idiot. Somehow, he felt really bad and responsible for upsetting Lire.

"Lire… I'm sorry, okay? I … I shouldn't have asked."

Out of frustration, Lire clenched her fists and started hitting him softly in his chest. "Come on, Ryan! When will you realize it?"

"Lire?"

She stopped hitting him, pulled herself away, and stood up. She walked towards a marble column and looked at ground, ready to accept defeat. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before saying anything again.

"Or maybe, it's because you already had someone else that you like. That's why… that's why you never acknowledged my feelings for you."

Ryan froze. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say that she has feeling for him?

Wait a minute.

Hold on.

Was he dreaming all this time? Could it be that he was still at home, sleeping on his bed?

Ryan pinched himself and it was painful. Lire looked at him, not sure if he was trying to make her laugh or even more irritated. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked.

"You know what? Forget it. It was stupid of me to feel this way when I know you only see me as a childhood friend. I'm sorry for getting mad at you… I hope you could just forget-"

"I'm not dreaming," Ryan interposed.

"What?"

"This is really happening, ain't it?"

Lire just looked at him, waiting for an explanation… to whatever was happening at that moment.

"Ya have feelings for me…" he reiterated, much to the embarrassment of the girl.

"I told you to forget it, didn't I?" she replied, frowning a bit.

"No way. I don't want to forget that!" he exclaimed as he stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I…" Ryan paused.

If the whole ordeal was a black hole, this would be the event horizon for him. Ryan's palms started to sweat. He cannot fathom how nervous he was at that moment. He felt like a small woodland creature frozen at a corner as his predator inches its way towards him. He wondered if Lire could notice him shaking at that very moment. Actually, no. He hoped he didn't notice at all. But seeing her getting impatient made him convince himself that there was no point of backing out anymore. It was now or never.

"Because I have feelin's for ya too. I started havin' these back in third grade when ya helped me take care of classroom plants."

Lire looked really surprised. She definitely did not see that coming. Completely embarrassed by her childhood friend's confession, all she could say was "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I-Is that too weird?"

"No! Not at all," Lire replied. "I'm just… really surprised to know that you… felt something for me as well."

"Not as surprised as I am, I bet. I mean… those love letters ya wrote… the chocolate ya baked for Valentine's Day…"

"Those were all supposedly for you," she answered. "But I guess you actually thought it was for someone else."

"Y-yeah… I did."

Just then, Rin announced through the speakers that the program was about to end. "To formally conclude our program, may I request everyone to please join the dance floor as we play the Last Song for this memorable evening."

This was it; his last chance to ask Lire for a dance. Mustering all the courage in the world, he looked at her intently and tried to gracefully bow. He offered his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

This time, it was Lire who was a blushing mess. She had been waiting for this moment, but now that it was happening, she felt extremely embarrassed. However, she was not one to leave someone hanging. Lire gently placed her hand on his and smiled at him.

"Yes, Ryan, you certainly may."

Ryan felt his heart skip a beat as she heard her sweet approval. He was about to assume the dancing position when he realized something; They were outside the function hall.

"Wait, should we go inside?"

"No, here is fine," Lire said as she guided his right hand on her left hip side. His other hand gently grasped her right hand and held it up at about his shoulder-level.

She was so close to him. So close that Ryan could smell her new perfume. So close that he could see her eyes sparkling with joy.

Being childhood friends, the two often stood close to each other. They often hug each other and even do piggy back rides. But at that very moment, Ryan knew there was _something_ different which he couldn't explain. It was really odd. He was happy and nervous at the same time. Despite that, he wished that time would freeze forever.

Lire looked at her dance partner and giggled a bit. Ryan made a confused expression. "What's funny?" he asked.

"You," she replied.

"What do ya mean?"

"Nothing," she giggled.

The two continued dancing, following the rhythm of the lovely song. It was an old love song that was believed to be sung by the deity Gaia to her lover Lord Perseo. While dancing, one cannot help but listen to the lyrics of the song. And once you do, it would be impossible for you not to feel the love that Gaia had for the God of Destruction.

As the melody reached to a crescendo, so did Ryan's throbbing heart. Then he wondered, ' _Will I be able to say that too?'_

There was only one way to find out…

Ryan mustered up the courage and whispered the three words he had been meaning to say for who knows how long. And to his surprise, Lire uttered four sweet words back at him, and sealed it with one of her lovely smiles.

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG I can't believe it took me another year (and few extra months) just for me to update this. I didn't know how to actually end this, something I always struggled when writing a story. But hey, despite the long wait, thank you so much for everyone who managed to survive reading this fanfic of mine (and waiting for the last chapter to be posted LOL). Having you read this from the very end makes me happy as it meant that someone got interested and read something that I've decided to finish (even if it's so cringey most of the time). It makes me think that my effort didn't go in vain! I'm really happy that I managed to finish this. Like, FINALLY! But yeah, again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ❤


End file.
